Somewhere Out There
by aca-avenger
Summary: Draco Malfoy was not your average teenage wizard, his family was broken due to his family's ties to Voldemort. This story will tell you his secret and the girl that changed it all. One shot.


Somewhere Out There

Somewhere Out There

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Iris, The Goo Goo Dolls.

Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not Harry Potter or any of its characters, but I can dream, can't I?**

Author's Note: **I got the inspiration for this story from Your Imperfection's story, "She was made 4 me" and I'd like to thank them for helping finding my love for the pairing of Draco x Hermione. It isn't compatible with DH, considering Draco doesn't go to school in DH and Hogwarts isn't taken over by the Death Eaters. It's just a one shot. Oh and **_**bold italics **_**are flash backs.**

The crisp fall air what cutting through Draco's robes like a blade would to his pale skin. Platform 9 and ¾ was the first part of going back to school, always banging into mudbloods with their bloody luggage; luckily this was his seventh and final year so he wouldn't have to do it anymore.

Although there was always one muggleborn he was always happy to see. Hermione Granger, oh gosh was she ever beautiful, but of course if his friends or father ever knew he'd be killed for sure. Draco always felt horrible about the way he had to treat her, if he ever acted decent to her people would think he was coming down with something. His father set him up with freaking Pansy Parkinson, man was that girl ever annoying, between her clinginess and pet names. Why couldn't she be the muggleborn and Hermione be the pure-blood, she was gorgeous enough to be, unlike Pansy with her kind of stuck up nose and partially crooked front teeth.

There she was, sitting in the head's compartment, sitting next to that disgrace Weasely. Her golden brown hair was down past her shoulders by about three inches, Draco could see her amazing brown eyes looking at Weasel bee, he could tell their was something a bit more than friendship in her eyes, oh how much would he give for that to be him she was looking at. Something was telling him that this train ride to Scotland, back to Hogwarts, would be torture.

Draco slid open the train's compartment door, everything went to an awkward silence besides Granger going on about some stupid from "Hogwarts History". He hated how it was so natural for him to call her Granger or mud blood. The only room for him to sit was next to her, he was getting the jitters just thinking about how she would react to him sighting next to her. He quickly got in the compartment and slammed the door; Hermione finally looked up from talking with Ron. Draco sat down next to her and just stared out the window trying to think about her but he couldn't help himself. All he could think about was if she didn't like that disgrace of a wizard, Weasel bee, and liked him. He kept picturing himself walking down the halls of Hogwarts with his arm around her shoulder, carrying her books while he walked her to their class. "Draco! Get a grip!" he kept mentally slapping himself. That was it, for the past three and a half years he set aside his feelings for her and now it was time to take charge of his own life, not to be that evil little twit his father taught him to be.

* * *

It had been two months since school started and Draco still hadn't tell Hermione how he felt about her, sure he seen her in the library countless time but he just couldn't get up the courage to her. What was he suppose to say, just go up to her and be like "Granger, I love you, now get over here and make out with me!" He had never been so eager for words but never be able to get them out. In second year he definitely wasn't eager for words. _**"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!"**_ In all his short life that was one of the moments he wished he could change. Draco knew that he couldn't change time back that far but tomorrow night in the library would be the time to make up for it.

* * *

Draco could see that the sun was beginning to set from his dungeon bedroom window. He knew for a fact this was the time of day Hermione loved to spend in the library and that she also often gazed at its beauty out of one of the library's windows. He promised himself that tonight would be the night to tell her, he didn't know what he was going to say or how he was going to say but he know he had to say something or he would be driven mad.

Minutes later he was standing there behind her as she watched the sun set behind a pane of a window like an animal into captivity. "Granger?" he mentally slapped himself just as he had done on the train, he had called her Granger.

"What do you want Malfoy? I'm kind of busy here." She replied in a bossy like tone as she stared angrily into his piercing steel grey eyes. "Well if you're going to treat me this way I don't think I can tell you" Draco said acting like he was hurt, which on the inside he actually was, no matter how hard to hide it he could never manage to hide it from her. "Ok then, Draco may I ask what you want from me?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well if you must ask, I would hope to speak to you about something of dear importance. Would you follow me please?" he gave a classic Draco smile. Hermione snatched her books up of the library desk. Draco motioned her to go first, she rolled her eyes again.

Draco led her down towards a tree at the edge of the black lake. "Ok Draco, this isn't funny anymore now what do you want?" Hermione wasn't too impressed with him. "Hermione, I've been keeping a secret from everyone and I think it's time to tell someone and I thought you had the right to be the first to know." Draco smiled one of his classics again. Hermione just looked confused, she was wondering why he had called her Hermione not Granger; he thought she looked cute when she was confused. "Hermione, the truth is, well this is going to sound completely foolish and untrue, but I'm in love with you, I have been for over three years." Draco took her and smirked at her but all she could say was "WHAT?!" "Hermione be quite people will start staring even more than they already are!" Draco quietly hissed at her and put his finger to her lips. They were softer than he expected, he could feel their incredible texture on his finger. Hermione just stopped talking as gazed into his breathtaking grey eyes and he did with her brilliant brown ones. It was like it was from one of Hermione's favorite fairytales as a child.

Hermione was lost in his eyes; she removed his finger from her lips. "Draco, your eyes have gotten me lost. I think I'm about to throw my morals out a window." Hermione dropped her books from her other hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed Draco with the most gentle sweetest kiss he had ever felt. His eyes widen but closed back to normal as he started to his her back. Hermione just stopped and looked at him "I still don't believe I just did that." she looked dazed, "It was like something I would have read as a child, in a muggle fairy tale, a princess finding her prince charming." She just smiled. Growing up Draco never heard fairy tales of any kind, magic or muggle, so he didn't know exactly what she was talking about but he got the concept. "Hermione, I knew that there was one girl for me, somebody not like other obsessive girls, someone much better than that. I didn't know that it would be you at all but I knew you were somewhere out there." Draco gave her one of the biggest smiles she's ever seen on him, it made her so glad to know that she was making a difference in his life and making him happy.

* * *

Hope you guys all enjoyed it. I didn't get anyone to beta this one for me so it might be kind of rough. Anyways this in my first one shot and Draco x Hermione story, so reviewers please take that into consideration. Constructive criticism is welcome but please be nice.

-- color in a black-white world;;


End file.
